Violate Me
by southern.cross.41384
Summary: Sakura sees something she shouldn't have, and she is forever changed. My first EVER piece of fanfiction. Kiba/Sakura.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. I do own the plot and any original characters contained within this piece.

Note: Originally published in adult-fanfiction and archiveofourown.

* * *

Sakura let out another sigh as she shuffled in her bed. The twenty-one-year-old kunoichi looked around the darkened room, searching for a set of neon green numbers. She found her mark—2:08, it read. She exasperatedly ruffled her hair and threw off her kunai-patterned blanket.

"Argh! It's too hot!"

And it was. Sakura was already in nothing but a pair of plain white panties to cool off, but a thin film of sweat was still present on her skin, glistening in the faint moonlight.

Though it _was_ summer and the temperature in Konoha was indeed a little higher than normal, Sakura knew that this heat was coming from something other than the environment. A big part of it was coming from _inside _her, and she had _him_ to blame for this.

She let out a small whimper as her mind played the images again for the nth time. It had been a week since she saw what she shouldn't have and since then, she had never been able to sleep nor work properly. She usually ended up running to the bathroom to get a _really_ cold shower or end up getting her fingers all sticky from pleasuring herself.

"It seems it'll be the latter this time…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she guided her right hand to caress her wet and swollen labia.

* * *

_"I'll be the first watch. After me, it'll be Kiba, then you, understood?" Shino told Sakura as they settled in for the night._

_Sakura merely nodded and got into her sleeping bag. The mission had ended successfully and they were on their way home, already near Konoha's borders. She couldn't wait to write her report, pass it to her mentor, and then rush home to take a long, hot bath in her luxurious tub. 'Being a jōnin sure has its advantages,' she thought. 'Had I remained a chūnin, I wouldn't have been able to afford that little slice of heaven.' She giggled a little, and then dozed off within a few minutes. This mission had been relatively simple but it was a long one. It had really taken a lot out of her._

_It was some after midnight then when she was pulled from slumber, most probably unintentionally, when Shino woke up Kiba as it was the latter's turn to take watch over the team. The brown-haired jōnin was quick to get on his feet and made his way to sit near the embers of the flame they had built the night before. Shino slid into his sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep, or at least Sakura thought so, until she heard him mumble something to the dog-nin, fatigue lacing his voice as he spoke._

_"Hey Kiba, I know you're going to do _that _again, and I know I won't be able to convince you not to, given as I haven't' been able to do so even after all these years. Just don't wipe yourself out, understood? I'm sure you are aware that we are near Konoha's borders, but we may still need our strength as enemies may choose to ambush us in the area thinking that we shall be more lax given our proximity to our village."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Kiba said, a little smile forming on his lips._

_Shino then proceeded to turn to his left, facing away from Sakura. A few minutes of silence followed. 'I suppose _now_ he's asleep,' Sakura thought._

_It was then that Sakura noticed that he had been staring at Kiba's lips since she noticed that small smile from what Shino said. She took in the image of the rest of his face. Illuminated by the moon, she was surprised that she hadn't really noticed how handsome the dog-nin was until now. 'No wonder his fan club has just as many members as Sasuke's, Neji's or Naruto's,' she thought. He wasn't handsome in a pretty-boy way like Sasuke or Neji. Sure, Kiba had a nice nose, intense, passionate eyes and luscious lips, but he had some roughness about him that just exuded manliness. Those red tattoos definitely added a certain edge to his look._

_And then her eyes then took in the rest of him._

_'My, he sure has filled out nicely in all the right places over the years,' Inner Sakura giggled madly as she drooled shamelessly at the image before her._

_With Kiba wearing only a mesh shirt and his tight-fitting jōnin pants, Sakura had to agree. The tall dog-nin was certainly not bad to look at. His skin had a perfect tan and had a few scars here and there that only added to his appeal. His pecs and abs were hard and perfectly formed; his arms and legs, strong and sturdy. He was significantly beefier than most ninja, though not frighteningly so like the Yondaime Raikage, A. She estimated that he and Naruto had about the same muscular build. And then there was that mouth-watering bulge in front of his pants. He was just…just…_

_'Perfect!' Inner Sakura squealed._

_Sakura mentally groaned at her inner self. She was one of the best medical-nin in all the five major countries, owing to her mentor's training._

_'So does that mean you are above giggling and drooling over an undeniably sexy guy who, I'm betting, is god-like in bed?' Inner Sakura inquired with a smirk._

_Sakura grumbled and decided to just sleep it off, unmindful of the fact that she had felt a bit of tingling and some wetness in her nether regions. As she was about to go off into dreamland, she heard Kiba let out a low whistle._

_"Hey Akamaru, could you guard them for an hour? I gotta do something…" Kiba said to the canine, the latter barking in what Sakura thought was a rather disapproving tone._

_"Oh, chill out, Akamaru. I'll be back as soon as I can. I've got good senses too which are almost as good as, if not better than yours, so I can be here in a jiffy if something's up." With that, Kiba jumped atop the branches, going to who-knows-where._

_Sakura huffed in disapproval at her teammate's irresponsibility. She mentally deliberated for a few seconds and decided that even though Shino was technically the leader of this mission, she would definitely not get in trouble for giving Kiba a piece of her mind. Her reasons were valid, after all. She got to her feet, Akamaru eyeing her questioningly, then proceeded to follow the Inuzuka's trail._

* * *

_She found him standing still on a rock jutting out of the center of a small clearing, his back towards her. She was about to approach and berate him when he removed his mesh shirt and dropped it in a heap beside him. Sakura froze._

_'W-what is he doing!?' she thought as she hid herself from view behind some bushes._

_He, then proceeded to take off his pants, boxer briefs and all, and added it to the messy heap beside him. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared shamelessly at his bubble butt. He truly _was_ god-like with his glistening sweaty form under the moonlight._

_And then he turned around and kneeled on the rock, his muscular thighs widely spread apart. Her eyes then traveled to what was between those legs… and she felt the walls of her love tunnel spasm and her panties get wet instantaneously…_

_Using her skills, she did a quick estimate. It was around a foot long and nearly three inches across! The head was pinkish and beautifully formed. From what she saw, he had a slight u-curve. He was circumcised, as was expected of a male shinobi. His balls were proportional in size, beautifully shaped and lightly furred. His pubes were trimmed neatly but not completely shaven off._

_"The outline of the corpus spongiosum is very distinct. The bulbospongiosus appears to be firm and developed. That thing is, without a doubt, _very_ hard," Sakura whispered in a daze._

_'That thing is pointing almost straight up! You don't need medical education from Tsunade-shishō to know that that thing's as hard as a diamond!' Inner Sakura exclaimed, blood pooling under her from a profuse nosebleed._

_She looked at his handsome, lust-filled face as he slowly began caressing his massive pole of man-meat with his right hand, his left alternately massaging his hard pecs, eight-pack abs and balls. He was leaking a prodigious amount of pre-cum and it served to lubricate him as he stroked himself._

_Sakura could take no more. She quickly removed her pants and her panties, the items pooling at her ankles as she quickly shoved three fingers into her core, shuddering and biting back a moan from the sudden intrusion into her sacred tunnel. She took one of her gloves and bit into it to keep herself quiet._

_She eyed him as he masturbated, fingering herself at a speed that matched his strokes. Kiba started with the usual, single-handed method, and then did the backhand technique, alternating strokes from both hands, a technique that looked like milking a cow and several other methods. Similarly, Sakura did variations of her own, twisting and rubbing her clit, massaging her pert breasts and caressing her anus. After about twenty minutes, the hunky ninja used _two_ hands to stroke himself. Sakura whimpered, impressed that Kiba, who had such large hands, could masturbate with both hands and _still_ have so much of the thick shaft visible. He, then, started thrusting his hips upwards to meet his downward strokes, all the while grunting deeply and throwing his head back._

_Sakura's mind went haywire. She looked dazedly at Kiba's powerful form as he thrust into the tunnel created by his hands. She imagined that it was her_ _vagina getting such pleasurable service from the dog-nin's thick, foot-long cock. A knot that had been forming in her pelvis for twenty minutes then burst as she stroked her clit. Colors flashed before Sakura's eyes. Her back arched and she bit into her glove hard as her canal gripped her fingers in a series of mind-blowing contractions. She shuddered and panted as what she considered to be her best self-induced orgasms began to recede._

_She looked at him again and felt her jaw drop. He was _still_ at it. 'He still hasn't ejaculated yet?' she mentally asked._

* * *

_Forty minutes and three more orgasms later, Sakura laid spent and in disbelief as the dog-nin was still pounding at his twelve-inch slab of hard man-meat! He had been jerking off for an hour and still had not even orgasmed once! She had heard that some men could do this, but would need to stop or slow down multiple times. 'I think they call it edging,' she recalled. Kiba had neither slowed down nor rested and actually, his strokes had only been slowly speeding up._

_'He has such stamina and control! I bet he could make love for days straight without losing his erection or resting!' Inner Sakura gushed._

_Sakura had no reply to that one. She knew that it was technically impossible, but ninja had been known to be exceptions to known limits of the human body. There was a prime example only a few feet away from her._

_Her ears perked as she heard his breath hitch. Kiba's strokes were now insanely fast and his muscles were starting to spasm. She knew that he was _finally_ close to cumming. Kiba was now soaking wet with sweat, his hair was damp and his handsome face was gorgeous as it contorted in pleasure for the approaching explosion. His balls drew close to his body, and it was then that Sakura knew that it was the end._

_"Ah! Cumming!" He moaned huskily. What came next would remain ingrained in Sakura's memory for all eternity._

_As if in slow motion, Sakura watched as Kiba's bulbospongiosus contracted forcefully in a series of powerful pulses. It had been a fetish of hers since her medical training with Tsunade to watch a man's face twist in ecstasy as the muscles of his pelvic floor pump his cum out of his body through his cock. Sakura watched in awe as the first rope of thick, white cum erupted from the tip of Kiba's twelve-inch monster and traveled what she estimated to be around _thirty feet_! The force of his cumshot was _astounding_!_ _The gorgeous Inuzuka moaned and writhed in pleasure as at least a dozen more ropes of thick cum spewed forth from his pulsating cock, each covering less distance than the one before it and considerably less from the cannon that was the first cumshot. They were, nonetheless, impressive._

_Sakura gasped as she felt her canal contract. She could not believe that she could orgasm just by seeing a man cum. She had to admit, the display of masculinity she just saw would have put the best-paid pornographic actors to shame. All the other girls would definitely leave their own fan clubs to join Kiba's if they saw _this_. 'Damn! If Kiba's seed could produce trees, a dense forest would occupy this area in a few decades!' she thought jokingly._

_She looked on as Kiba came down from his intense and impressive orgasm after an hour-long masturbation session. When his breath had evened out, he reached for his clothing. This was Sakura's signal that the show was over. She made herself presentable and quickly returned to camp. As she jumped from branch to branch, Kiba's majestic cumshot replayed over and over in her head. She shook her head and ignored the gathering wetness in her crotch._

* * *

_When Kiba, arrived at the camp, Sakura was already in her sleeping bag, pretending to be asleep. He approached her for it was her turn to take watch._

_"Hey, Sakura, wake up. It's your turn," he said._

_Sakura got up and faced him. She blushed as she looked at him, remembering how his face contorted in pleasure and how his muscular body flexed as he came. She noticed that he didn't smell like sweat and considering how much he did while he was pleasuring himself, she came to the conclusion that he must have bathed before returning to camp._

_"C'mon, babe, stop spacing out. I need some sleep too, you know? Hey, how come you don't look like you've rested when you're the one who's been asleep the longest?" Kiba asked as he reached out and shook her a little. Sakura gasped at the contact and pulled away quickly, jumping to one of the trees and focusing her gaze on the horizon._

_"Whatever. Just go to sleep. I'll take over," she mumbled, not looking at him._

_"Okay then. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you sense trouble. No matter how many times you ask for me, you know I'd come for you again and again," the Inuzuka said as he snuggled into his sleeping bag._

_Sakura blushed even redder at the double meaning that formed in her mind and coughed in discomfort. 'Ooh la la! I would love that Mr. Foot-Long Cannon!' Inner Sakura practically fainted into oblivion as Kiba began to snore softly, Akamaru laying beside him and dozing off as well._

_Sakura stared off into the distance, her thoughts of berating Kiba were now completely gone and replaced by much more sensuous images of the man. Her right hand began to move south once more…_

* * *

"Ah!" Sakura screamed and arched as she came once more for Kiba.

She had been masturbating to her memories of him at least five times a day. She had trouble falling asleep, and when she finally did, her dreams would be of _him_. There were even times that she had to excuse herself from time to time during her hospital duties because she could not help but pleasure herself when images of _him_ flashed through her mind unprovoked.

"Damn it!" She pounded a sticky fist into the mattress, "I'm one of the best kunoichi in the five countries! Now I'm reduced into a quivering, finger-fucking addict because of… of…" Sakura trailed off as the cumshot played in her mind once more. "Argh! This can't go on! I can't fulfill my duties as a kunoichi if I remain like this—unable to get enough rest, constantly fantasizing and often drained from frequent self-stimulation!" She took a deep, shaky breath and stated, "I have to confront Kiba about this so I can move on; however, first things first…"

Sakura rushed to the bathroom and shrieked as she poured ice-cold water over herself. Once she was certain that her lust had fizzled, she returned to bed and hoped that she would be able to finally sleep. She would certainly need all the rest, not to mention guts, she could get for what she was about to do later that day.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. I do own the plot and any original characters contained within this piece.

Note: Originally published in adult-fanfiction and archiveofourown.

* * *

Sakura was thankful that she was able to at least get about four hours uninterrupted sleep. However, she woke up feeling aroused and randy, so she immediately dashed to the bathroom and poured more ice-cold water on herself as she did earlier that day. Once the heat was gone, she was able to take her usual quick bath without incident. When she was finished, she dried herself quickly. She avoided rubbing her crotch with her towel too long lest she invoke another bout of horniness. Satisfied, she wrapped the towel around herself and proceeded outside.

"Hmm, what to wear today…" Sakura mumbled softly to herself as she stood in front of her wardrobe.

'You're taking longer than usual in picking out your clothes, huh? Maybe you want to look extra pretty for Kiba so that instead of being upset with you once you tell him about that lengthy, high-quality porn show you watched, he would kiss you passionately, drag you somewhere and fuck you senseless for a week…' Inner Sakura said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

A soft groan escaped Sakura's lips as an image of the handsome dog-nin thrusting into her with his impressive tool as he sucked at her erect nipples entered her mind. The walls of her vagina spasmed involuntarily. "Damn it! Can't you just shut up, my dearest horny inner self!? I just want to look good, period! Is that a sin!?" Sakura huffed and subconsciously grabbed one of her nicest set of clothes which consisted of a silky, navy blue blouse which showed a fair amount of cleavage and a set of expensive, tight jeans which went just below the knee. "Okay, so maybe I _do_ want to dress up a bit for him. What's wrong with that?" Sakura mumbled while blushing faintly.

After she put on the clothes, she went to her dresser and brushed her soft, pink hair. She usually just let her hair down, using head bands every now and then when she had bad hair days. Today, however, she chose to brush a good portion of her bangs to one side and added a sapphire-encrusted pin to hold it in place. Satisfied with her hair, she powdered her face a bit, as she usually did, and put on some lip gloss. Finally, she grabbed her half-filled bottle of mild perfume and sprayed a little on both sides of her neck and on one wrist. She put the bottle down and rubbed her wrists together, smelling her left one afterwards and smiling at the mild natural scent. She took her watch and put it on, after which she went outside of her bedroom and took one last look at herself at a large mirror near her sofa set. With a smile of approval she ambled to her door, grabbing her weapons pouch in a small table on the way and strapping it onto her right thigh. Shortly afterwards, she was already outside and on her way to work.

* * *

"What's with the outfit, Forehead? Will you be skipping work today?" Ino inquired with a raised brow as Sakura walked into the medical-nin station to grab her white coat and patient list.

"If you're worried that you'll be getting more workload, don't be. I'm not going to be absent today. I just wanted to… well… ah, never mind." Sakura quickly turned to leave, bowed down and looking at her list to hide a faint blush. Unfortunately for her, Ino had sharp eyes, just like most excellent ninja. In the blink of an eye, Ino was already blocking Sakura's path to the door.

"Oh no you don't! You can't just leave me hanging, girl. I know something's up. You've been spacing out on me for the past few days. You've been frequently excusing yourself, coming back disheveled and panting. Now you come in to work wearing _that_. Seriously, the only reason I can think of is that you're getting some, which is highly unlikely given the fact that you live like a nun, devoted _entirely_ to your work and training! Well?"

Ino expected an eye roll and perhaps a playful rebuttal. Sakura, on the other hand, looked flustered and attempted unsuccessfully to bypass her to get to the door. Ino's eyes went wide for a moment and then a devilish grin formed on her beautiful face.

"Oh my, you _are _getting some! Finally! C'mon, give me some juicy details! Who is it? Is it someone I know? Is he good? How big is his—"

"Will you lower your voice, Ino-pig!" Sakura whispered harshly, all the while blushing profusely, "I am not 'getting some,' as you have most eloquently put it, alright!? Now let me pass or I'll punch you!"

Ino froze for a moment and let out a nervous laugh. A punch from Sakura would mean an admission into the Intensive Care Unit, and that was if you were _extremely_ lucky. As she stepped aside, Sakura noticed a small pout that formed on Ino's lips. She let out a sigh and faced her best friend, mustering an apologetic look.

"Look, I didn't mean to threaten you, but I'm really _not_ getting any, okay? Just drop the issue."

"Oh, alright, I believe you. But how do you explain everything that's been going on with you? I'm just a little worried, that's all." Ino said to Sakura, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You've been like this ever since you returned from your two-week-long mission in Kiri with…" Ino trailed.

Sakura let out a sigh and put down her patient list and coat on a nearby table. She went to the door, opened it and looked if anyone was outside. Much to Ino's delight, she came back in and performed a string of hand seals, after which she placed a hand upon the door. A small symbol appeared briefly before fading into nothingness. After this, she faced Ino and began speaking.

"Okay, I've put a powerful seal on the door and made it soundproof. I'll only be telling you this because I can't stand being a source of your worry. And you're my best friend and I trust you. Besides, we've still got about half an hour before our patients start coming in…" Sakura said to Ino, her face serious but flushed.

Ino smiled fondly at her friend for a few seconds and then started giggling madly. She took Sakura's hand and practically dragged her to a few seats that were in the office. "If anyone else finds out, so help me kami, I'm gonna—" Sakura began.

"Alright already, sheesh, you're making me die with excitement here!" Ino said impatiently. "So, who's got our saintly Sakura all riled up and horny?"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed, no longer caring to modulate her voice because of the seal.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Ino stated blandly. "So… is it Shino? I must say, Sakura, I never thought that he looked _so_ good under all of that clothing. Thank kami he decided to shed those massive jackets off when he turned twenty-one a few months ago. He even takes off his shades once in a while. Is that the Aburame's ceremony of sorts for a guy's coming-of-age? If that is so, how come Shibi-san's still all covered up? Anyway, I don't get why they have to hide their faces and bodies. I originally thought their sockets were empty and kikaichu exited from there. I also thought they had really rough skin from all the scars from the holes where their bugs exit. Oh, how wrong I was! Anyway I still don't get it. They can't be _that_ hideous, right? Well, Shino certainly isn't! You've seen his bluish-gray eyes, right? Oh, he's so gorgeous! In fact, he could give Sasuke a run for his money! Oh, and have you seen his body? Do you know that I've had the privilege of seeing him with only a towel on? Really, he should flaunt his body more often! Smooth, pale skin pulled taut over hard muscles! Oh my! I almost fainted when I saw him, girl! Not only that, I've heard that the guy packs a ten-incher! There are a lot of rumors about how good he is with it, too! And—"

"Hey! Aren't _I_ supposed to be the one narrating here? Gosh, you're talkative!" Sakura said, cutting her friend off. Both girls were blushing, particularly about the last bits that Ino talked about. "You're practically gushing and drooling over the guy! Why don't you just tell him that you like him and start going out with him? I've seen him eye you a few times, so I'm fairly sure he's interested as well. It's been four years since you and Shikamaru called it quits, and he and Shiho are now together. No one will judge you for moving on, girl; certainly not me. I don't foresee your families objecting either. Sure, his family is one of the older, nobler families, but yours isn't half-bad at all. I say go for it!"

Ino went silent for a few moments before an earnest smile appeared on her lips. "You know, I think I will…" It quickly vanished as Ino's look became serious, "So, is it him? You'll still be a good friend, but I ain't giving him up without a fight, girl. You may be Tsunade-sama's top apprentice but I'm not going to—"

"It's not him," Sakura assured her friend.

Ino let out a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear. I don't want what happened between us because of Sasuke to happen again, you know…" After a brief pause, Ino said, "So, it's Kiba? My, I didn't expect a prim and proper lady like you to fall in love with someone who's a bit rough around the edges like Kiba. I must say, you've got good taste. The man's certainly drool-worthy. Now, tell me what happened during the mission."

Sakura shuffled her feet and twiddled with her thumbs a bit as if possessed by the spirit of the younger Hinata. "C'mon, Hinata has stopped doing that a long time ago, and _you_ start doing that _now_? What the hell happened with Kiba that caused you to regress like this?" Ino asked with a small, mildly mocking smirk.

And it was true. The Hyūga heiress had long since shed off her insecurities and was now _de facto_ leader of the Hyūga clan. Her father was in position simply because he was still alive and not yet at the age at which he was required to retire and pass on his title. Whenever she walks the roads of Konoha now, people would either bow in respect or stare in awe. Her _Spiral Protection of the Eight Trigrams: A Thousand and Twenty-Four Palms_ is legendary throughout the five countries, for she could project her chakra into incredibly sharp and nearly invisible, fine beams for almost half a kilometer with unrivaled speed and accuracy. During this, she would also twist and maneuver her body randomly (but always in a graceful fashion, as was Hinata's trademark) so that it was nearly impossible to locate the blind spot of her byakugan at any given moment. It is a technique that is both infinitely deadly _and_ beautiful, much like its creator. Neither Neji nor Hiashi could defeat her now, even if they were to fight _together_ against her. The fact that she had the Yondaime Hokage's son, now considered the most powerful ninja in all five countries, as her fiancé and sparring partner certainly did not hurt in improving her skills and establishing herself as a kunoichi worthy of respect regardless of her clumsy, thumb-twiddling origins.

'Oh, I would die of embarrassment if Hinata saw me like this now!' Sakura mentally exclaimed as she forced herself to stop fidgeting. She drew a deep breath to calm herself.

"It was during the wee hours of the morning of our return from that mission in Kiri..." Sakura began.

* * *

When Sakura had finished her story, both girls were blushing intensely and panting heavily. Sakura was now _very _aware of the wetness in her crotch. She was subconsciously rubbing her thighs together in an attempt relieve the want that had been invoked simply by narrating what happened.

Ino let out a low whistle. "Wow… Just, wow… Now I know why you have to leave every so often to go to the restroom. I thought you had _kidney_ problems when you were fantasizing about a thirty-foot cumshot spewing forth from a twelve-inch monster of a cock!"

Sakura nodded meekly, embarrassed like hell yet somehow relieved that she had finally been able to speak to someone about it. "So… how do you think I should approach him about it?"

"Are you kidding!? A handsome guy with a god-like body, a thick, foot-long cock and incredible stamina who could ejaculate gallons of cum like a cannon!? I'd look for him, strip him where he stands and ride him senseless! You're lucky that I already have my eyes set on another rumored sex god, or I would've gone after Kiba after hearing this!" Ino answered without hesitation.

"Ino, seriously—"

"I _am_ serious, Sakura. I'm not suggesting this because I believe that you're a nymphomaniac who would go to him just for a good fuck. We've known Kiba for nearly half of our lives, and you and I both know that he's more than just a so-so kind of guy. He may be a little rough, but he can be sweet, protective and loyal. Plus, he's also one of the most powerful ninja in all the five countries. Hell, even _Naruto _has a relatively tough time with him when they spar. The fact that he's rather, uh, _gifted_ in several aspects is just a bonus. Maybe it was fate's doing that you saw him pleasuring himself so that you would realize his potential as a lover. _Everyone_ knows you need to get laid, dearest friend! You're too uptight! And if anyone deserves an out-of-this-world fuck, it's you, Sakura!" Ino gave her a thumbs-up not too different from one of Guy-sensei's poses minus the overly sparkly teeth.

"Maybe you're right, Ino… but that's just everything from _my _side. Kiba may end up furious if he finds out about this and we may end up not even being friends anymore. I suppose I'll just have to see how this will play out."

"I'll pray for you, darling, because he is one hot number! Anyway, we'd better get going. Your in-patients won't be coming to _you_, Sakura, since most of them can't even breathe on their own. I've only got one in-patient and I'm scheduled to check up on him at around noon. I'll be spending the rest of the day in the out-patient clinic. I'll be seeing you around, then. You know where to find me," Ino said as she gathered her materials and headed for the door.

"Ino," Sakura said, the addressed turning hear head a little in acknowledgment, "thanks for lending an ear. I feel rather refreshed now that I was able to tell someone about it."

"Oh, believe me, Sakura, it was _my _pleasure," Ino said, giggling a little.

Sakura smiled and started gathering her things. Afterwards, she joined Ino by the door and released the seals she placed on the door. Once outside, they parted ways to go to their respective areas.

Once out of earshot, Sakura groaned heavily. 'Argh! Now where's the restroom in this floor located again?' she mentally asked herself. Narrating her encounter with Kiba to Ino had left her quivering with lust. After a few seconds of getting her bearings, Sakura dashed across the corridors towards her much-needed release.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino was not faring any better than her pink-haired friend. She was gazing out a window and rubbing her thighs together subconsciously. Sakura's narration about Kiba and her own fantasies about Shino had left her incredibly horny. 'Ugh, what do I do? Maybe I'll go to the restroom just like Sakura. Yeah, that's it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, really.' However, just as she was about to turn away and go and do just as she planned, she saw a familiar figure walking around near the hospital grounds.

The figure was tall, walking with his hands in his pockets, and wearing an all-black wardrobe which consisted of a rather tight tank top, jōnin pants and sandals. The man's wardrobe flaunted his impressive physique—his broad shoulders, hard and defined arms, pecs and abs and his sturdy legs. It also accentuated the man's smooth, pale skin. His black hair was spiked up rather carelessly and his bluish-gray eyes were focused straight ahead. His handsome face was calm and impassive despite the many girls who were whispering amongst themselves, some even shamelessly pointing at him and giggling.

"Well Sakura, it seems that Shino _is _starting to learn how to flaunt what he's got. Wish me luck girl," Ino mumbled to herself. She hurriedly went to Shizune and briefly told the older woman that she had some things to attend to at the moment. Shizune allowed her to leave, stating that they had more than enough manpower today, anyway. With that, Ino rushed back to the office, dumped her things into her locker and jumped out the nearest window, not so pure thoughts about a certain bug-nin running around in her head.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. I do own the plot and any original characters contained within this piece.

Note: Originally published in adult-fanfiction and archiveofourown.

* * *

Sakura was annoyed.

She had masturbated six times already, and it was only around eleven o'clock! "Damn! Whenever I think about how to approach Kiba to apologize to him regarding what I saw, my mind _replays_ what I saw! Argh! This is _so_ frustrating," she mumbled to herself. "This is honestly the most difficult apology I've ever had to make, not to mention the most _physically_ demanding!"

She had finished with all of her in-patients for the morning and she had just one more at four o'clock that afternoon so she was now busying herself in the out-patient sector. She figured that keeping herself busy would decrease the number of "attacks" that she had. Right now, she had just finished attending to a genin who had suffered from a Colles' fracture while playing with her friends. Thankfully, it did not affect the epiphyseal region. She was just about finished writing the child's clinical abstract when a familiar voice called for her.

"Hey, Sakura, can you help us a bit?"

'It's Tenten,' Sakura mentally declared. She had just then finished the previous patient's abstract and let eyes left the paper to search for the source of the voice. She gasped. It was indeed Tenten, but it was not her but the man with his arm draped around the kunoichi for support that elicited the gasp.

"Kiba…" Sakura muttered, blushing a bit as the pair approached her table. She shook her head a bit and did a quick ocular inspection of the two. "Ah, there it is," Sakura thought as her eyes found a bloody tear on the left inner aspect of the man's black pants.

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked as she got a new sheet of paper from one the desk's second drawer to write another abstract, already having a faint idea in her head but asking anyway for confirmation. The two proceeded to sit on the chairs in front of the consultation desk. She was well aware that most, if not all, of the females (as well as some of the "males") in the sector were either discreetly or openly trying to catch a glimpse of her stud of a patient who looked simply delicious in his trademark, tight-fitting mesh shirt and standard jōnin pants, his tanned skin glistening with a light film of sweat.

"I got careless," the dog-nin answered in his deep, bass voice laced with a bit of pain and some embarrassment. Sakura couldn't help but feel a light shudder.

"We were sparring and he got distracted when Akamaru suddenly let out a yelp because it fell into a nearby pool of water. I was wielding a scythe at the time and I managed to slice at his left inner thigh. Apparently, the wound was pretty deep and I had severely damaged his thigh muscles. I think I injured an artery or two as well. I did some simple healing techniques, but you know I'm not very good with them, right? I _did_ manage to slow down the bleeding a bit. I decided to rush him here afterwards after I instructed Akamaru to wait for Kiba in his apartment," Tenten narrated. "By the way, did you know that Kiba specifically asked for _you_?"

Sakura became flustered and asked why. The hunky shinobi replied, "Because you're the best one in Konoha, other than Tsunade-sama of course. You're so good that the wounds you heal rarely even leave scars!" He, then, flashed her one of his award-winning smiles. Sakura found herself a little disappointed with Kiba's response, but felt herself melt nonetheless because of his praise. She had not noticed that she had been staring at Kiba for quite some time until Tenten cleared her throat and addressed her.

"Well, I gotta go. Neji said that he wanted to talk to me about something before lunch. I'm really sorry, Kiba." Tenten bowed towards the injured man.

"Nonsense! Sparring is sparring. Injuries are expected since the fighters go all out. Sparring half-heartedly in fear of hurting an opponent will only cause one's skills to dull. Don't mind me. I'm sure Sakura will take good care of me." Kiba smiled and gave Tenten a light pat on her back. With that, the kunoichi gave a small wave to Sakura and then was gone in a puff of smoke.

The Inuzuka then turned to Sakura. "Did you notice how she blushed when she spoke about Neji? Man, those two are just _crazy _about each other! I'm quite surprised they haven't gotten hitched yet! I really thought they'd tie the knot once they turned eighteen. Hell, when Neji got revived after we won the war, she actually begged Tsunade-sama to forego the rules and let them get married right then and there!"

"You really trust me that much, huh?" Sakura muttered with a bit of guilt seeping into her voice, not really hearing everything her companion had just rambled about.

Kiba was surprised by Sakura's tone, but he didn't question her and merely replied, "Of course I do!"

'Would you still trust me if you found out I invaded you privacy _big time_, huh?' she added mentally. She sighed and stood up. "Come on. Let's go to one of the examination rooms so I can heal you."

"Huh? Can't you heal it here?" the dog-nin asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I've got to see the full extent of the wound so that I don't leave anything behind. You have to… uh… well, you have to remove your pants." Sakura said, flushing a deep red and avoiding his gaze. She was now mentally slapping herself. She shouldn't have pinned her bangs with that stupid sapphire-encrusted pin. Now she couldn't even hide her blush from him.

"Oh, but I can just take them off here, right?" Kiba asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned her head sharply to meet his own black ones. She felt breaths hitch and the temperature rise a few notches. Kiba's innocent statement had elicited quite a response from all "interested" parties in the sector. It was surely not every day that they would hear one of Konoha's most sought-after men offer to take off his pants! The excitement that the remark caused was such that Sakura almost felt like she was being electrified on the spot. Unfortunately for the hopefuls, Inner Sakura was a rather greedy little existence.

'Back off, busters! Mr. Foot-Long Cannon is mine, you hear me!? Mine!' Inner Sakura screamed at the top of her imaginary lungs. She proceeded into a string of expletives while brandishing inappropriate hand gestures at all of the people openly giving the chiseled dog-nin a lustful gaze.

Thankfully, Sakura was able to behave with much more grace than her inner self and simply replied with a small smile, "Now, now, let's try not to make the people too excited, Kiba. I don't want my workload to increase because I'm certain that there'll be quite a number of people who would faint, or worse suffer from infarctions or cerebrovascular accidents, if an attractive man such as yourself started stripping here." Sakura felt a wave of killing intent directed at her as she popped many a dream bubble with her response. She simply passed the people a glance and they abruptly resumed with their activities; some still persisted in trying to catch a glimpse of Sakura's hard-bodied patient. 'Being the hokage's apprentice certainly has its advantages,' Sakura thought.

Kiba smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, if you say so. Let's go. Which room will we go to?" The brown-haired jōnin attempted to stand, wincing a little as he did. Sakura was immediately beside his tall form and put his left arm over her shoulder to assist him. "Exam Room 3 is free," one of her fellow medical-nin told her. She nodded at him and slowly guided the injured man to their destination.

Once inside the room, Sakura instructed Kiba to take his pants off before lying down on the provided bed with his legs a bit apart so that the inner aspect of his thighs were available for examination. She told him that she would go outside to get some materials and that she would be right back. The dog-nin simply nodded in understanding and grinned back. He was beginning to undo his belt when Sakura left the room.

Sakura's fingers fumbled as she grabbed some cotton balls, antiseptics and broad-spectrum antibiotics for Kiba's wound. She took deep breaths outside the door to calm her nerves. 'Oh kami, what's this feeling?' she asked herself mentally. It couldn't be anxiety, for it was defined as fear of approaching danger. What was there to fear with Kiba? Sure, he was very dangerous as a ninja, but he had no reason to attack her. Was it desire?

'That's a given, you idiot!' Inner Sakura said, 'But there _is_ something else… I can't quite put my finger on it.' Giving up on figuring it out at the moment, Sakura twisted the knob and proceeded inside to address her patient's concerns.

She had taken longer than Kiba expected, apparently, as the dog-nin had apparently dozed off while lying on the bed. The rise and fall of his muscular chest was slow and even. 'Well, time to get this over with!' Sakura thought as she approached the bed. Her vaginal walls clamped down hard and juices immediately started flowing at what she saw. Kiba was wearing one of those standard boxer briefs. However, he might as well have worn nothing at all because any person looking would have easily seen the outline of what lay beneath. Even flaccid, it appeared as if the underwear was barely able to contain Kiba's massive organ, which was oriented to the man's left side for it would have gone well beyond the waistband had it been oriented straight up. The man was literally bursting at the seams. 'And he said he was willing to take off his pants outside! This guy's got a lot of confidence! Well, he's got something to flaunt, anyway…' Sakura bit her lip as she tried to ignore the intense heat and need that gnawed at her nether regions. She applied bit of antiseptic to a few cotton balls and began cleaning the wound. It was a common misconception among other people that such steps were not required when healing using chakra. 'Of course you wouldn't close a wound with bacteria still inside, right? You could have abscess formation, and then bacteremia and sepsis,' she recalled her mentor teach her. Surprisingly, the dog-nin stayed asleep where most people would have at least been woken up by the slight stinging sensation produced by antiseptics. Once certain that the wound was clean she began to heal him.

She performed a short string of seals and allowed her hand to hover over the wound, picturing the anatomy in her mind and allowing her chakra to sew vessels, nerves, muscles and connective tissue. Being a woman of her caliber, she was done in practically seconds. Precisely when she had finished, she heard Kiba groan a little and opened her eyes. Her arousal increased tenfold and her juices were now flowing like a river between her thighs.

Kiba was getting an erection.

She watched in indescribable lust as the already impressive flaccid meat hardened into something worthy of worship before her very eyes. Originally oriented to the left, it slowly lengthened and thickened. Soon, the head peeked beyond the waistband and as it continued to grow and harden, it began orienting itself to the middle—the head pointing towards Kiba's _other_ head. In seconds, Kiba's massive cock was in its full glory, infinitely hard, the tip of its head well beyond the owner's navel. Sakura moaned lightly as she marveled at its beauty up close. She had, unbelievably, _underestimated_ its dimensions, as it was _three and an eighth_ inches thick and _thirteen_ inches long. She marveled at the perfect form of the pinkish head and the smooth, soft-looking, blemish-free skin riddled with angry-looking veins. The corpus spongiosum and the bulbospongiosus at the underside of the monster were both very distinct, as she noted before, proof of the extreme hardness this cock possessed. Overcome by lust, Sakura made her decision and went to the door, sealing it and making it soundproof just like what she did earlier that day when she spoke to Ino.

Sakura approached the aroused but slumbering stud and promptly pulled down her pants and underwear. Not wanting to risk waking him up by stimulating him directly with her hand, she collected chakra in her hand and allowed it to hover over Kiba's thirteen-inch cock. The sexy shinobi gasped at the sensation of a phantom hand touching his penis. Simultaneously, Sakura plunged three chakra-enhanced fingers of her left hand into her extremely wet canal and bit back a scream. She laced chakra into her hands because she had to do this quickly. It would be suspicious for her, one of the best healers, to stay with a patient for too long. She would have to do this in half an hour at the most…

* * *

Sakura knew she was close to having her third climax as the knot forming at her core was beginning to become unbearable. Her thumb began making fast circles around her swollen clit and her fingers picked up the pace. She would have been able to reach her orgasm quicker had her other hand been available to caress other erogenous zones in her body. Unfortunately, it was preoccupied with stroking Kiba's over-a-foot-long dick at a brisk pace. 'Unfortunately!? You know damn well that this is like winning the lottery, darling! You—' Inner Sakura screeched, but it was abruptly cut short as Sakura's mind went blank when her third orgasm crashed upon her. Sakura's walls clamped hard on her fingers and her love juices began dripping onto the floor like a partially opened faucet. Her knees wobbled as it tried to support her weight; they failed, and Sakura yelped a little as her overheated nether lips came into contact with the cold pristine floor of the examination room.

While she was coming down from her peak, she heard Kiba moan deeply. Exhausted, Sakura slowly got up and saw that the man was thrusting his hips upward. Apparently, the loss of the phantom hand while she was slumped on the floor was the cause of this. She glanced lustfully at the large amount of pre-cum that had stained his abs and had flowed onto the sheets. She, then, glanced at the clock and mumbled to herself, "Damn! He still hasn't ejaculated after twenty-three minutes even with a chakra-enhanced handjob!" It was a statement of both infinite _awe_ at the sex god's incredible stamina and control and _concern_ about how long this was taking. Watching Kiba's chiseled, god-like form thrusting, his abdominal area practically flooded and glistening with pre-cum had incited a new wave of heat in her, but she decided that she had time later to deal with her needs. 'I… I want to see him cum,' she admitted to herself, feeling guilty that she wasn't doing this for his pleasure but for hers. Nonetheless, she laced chakra into both hands once more and placed both of them above the man's massive, pulsating member. The Inuzuka gasped sharply but did not awaken, sweaty muscles flexing deliciously as she caressed him. Concentrating, Sakura moved both hands along the length of his cock at an incredible speed. When one hand was over the base, another was at the head. Sakura expected Kiba to ejaculate immediately, but once again, she was floored by the man's amazing control.

It took six minutes of this crazy stimulation before she saw him start to show signs of an approaching orgasm. Just like last time, she saw muscle groups twitch, his breathing become extremely shallow and fast and his handsome face twist in pleasure. Mindless of the flowing river of juices between her thighs, she stared intensely at his thirteen-inch cannon as Kiba's pelvis raised from the bed, the man grunting deeply in rapture. She watched as the distinct column at the underside of Kiba's dick began pulsating powerfully, intent on driving his cum out of his body. A split-second later, the first rope of thick, white cum fired from the slit and hit the wall behind Kiba's head with such force that Sakura thought she heard the tiles crack as it splattered messily. Around ten more shots erupted from the sex god's pulsating pillar of flesh, all of them, amazingly, hitting the wall, albeit each shot with less force than the last one. Just like the last time, she felt her walls contract as she climaxed at the mere sight of this undeniably sexy ninja cum. Sakura panted, both from her orgasm and the immense effort she had to put in to make Kiba cum.

Sakura watched as Kiba's muscles began to relax. She looked at his handsome face as a small smile of satisfaction appeared. She let her lips form a small smile as well. She let out one long sigh and proceeded to get some sterile pieces of cloth to wipe her messy crotch, ridding it of the sticky mess before pulling her panties and jeans up. She threw the pieces into the yellow bins specifically allotted for such materials. She proceeded to get more cloth to clean up Kiba's mess. She intended to start with his dick and the wall and floor later. When she looked at him, she felt the smile on her face fade, her jaw drop and her walls clench.

'He's still hard as a diamond!' Sakura mentally exclaimed, both in amazement and panic.

Not wanting to waste time, she quickly began cleaning up the enormous amount of cum that had splattered across his upper abs, chest, neck and face, blushing all the while as she did. She, then, went on to clean the wall and the floor. 'Well surprise, surprise! The tiles _did_ crack under the force of his cumshot!' Inner Sakura whistled, impressed. 'Imagine the pleasure of feeling the force of his cumshot hitting the deepest corners of your being when he ejaculates inside you!' Sakura shuddered at her inner self's vivid description.

"Okay, _now_ what do I do?" Sakura muttered softly to as she washed her hands in the sink. The room was now free of all traces of her and Kiba's… activities. She thought for a while and came up with an idea. Combing her hair with her hands and looking pleased at her reflection on the mirror, she walked to the door. Once there, she took one more look at the slumbering dog-nin. She felt lust rise in her again as she stared at his giant erection which was unbelievably still present. She also felt something else; that thing she couldn't put her finger on. With a shaky breath she unsealed the door, went out quickly and resealed it once outside. She faced the ninja guarding the examination room and told him that the patient had suffered some blood loss and was asleep at the moment to recuperate. She instructed him not to let anyone disturb Kiba, not that anyone could, thanks to her seal, but she told the guard anyway.

She felt a lot of eyes on her, some in askance and some in envy. Shizune approached her a few moments after as Sakura returned to her table.

"That took quite some time, Sakura. What happened?" the older woman asked, her face unreadable.

"Kiba's gracilis was severed completely. Parts of the semimebranosus, adductor longus, adductor magnus and sartorius were also damaged. The saphenous nerve was severed above its entry into the adductor hiatus and the nerve supply to the vastus medialis was nicked. The femoral artery and vein were also damaged. It's a good thing that Tenten knows some basic healing techniques so she was able to stabilize the bleeding a little. Else, Kiba would have been in worse condition. Thank kami, it wasn't a particularly deadly wound. At least not for someone of Kiba's caliber," Sakura reported to her senior.

"Oh my… Tenten did quite a number. Remind me not to get on her bad side. She really does live up to her reputation as Konoha's Weapons Mistress, doesn't she? Nonetheless, such an injury shouldn't have taken someone of _your _caliber _that _long, right?" Shizune said with a small smile. Sakura, turning paranoid, wondered if her senior knew what had transpired, but before she could gather some clues whether Shizune did or did not, the older woman told Sakura that the younger medical-nin could take lunch as soon as she was finished writing Kiba's clinical abstract. Sakura just nodded and went back to work.

As soon as she was finished, she gave a small wave to Shizune, who merely nodded, and she was on her way. She took a detour to the restroom, though, as the multitude of erotic images in her mind had awakened a different hunger than what the break was intended for. She now had _two_ sets of incredibly hot scenes playing in her head, and she both liked it and hated it.

* * *

On her way back to the hospital after eating in _Senbon_, a rather famous and expensive restaurant which bragged its "fine dishes and sharp flavors," similar to the weapon, Sakura crossed paths with a rather disheveled-looking Tenten. She smirked knowingly at the older kunoichi. She knew that Tenten and Neji did more than just talk during the two-hour gap between her two encounters with the kunoichi. The faint blush that was present on Tenten's face indicated that she _knew_ that Sakura knew, and so Sakura decided to spare Tenten further embarrassment by exercising brevity.

"Kiba left this in the training grounds," Tenten said, handing Sakura the dog-nin's black jacket. "I would've preferred to give it back to him personally but Neji and I need to, uh… talk some more. Would you be kind enough to hand it to him when you see him?"

"Oh, no problem, Tenten. He was still sleeping in the examination room when I left to eat. I'm pretty sure he's still there." Sakura replied. Tenten smiled, bowed in gratitude and began doing hand seals.

"Oh, and enjoy your _long_, _hard_ and _passionate_ talk with Neji, okay?" Sakura added with a smirk before leaping onto the rooftops. Tenten cursed, blushing intensely, as her fingers fumbled because of Sakura's comment. Huffing, she did the seals again and was gone in a puff of smoke, reappearing into a very naked and aroused Hyūga prodigy's arms.

* * *

Once back in the out-patient sector, she waved at Shizune just to let her know that she was back, and then headed for Exam Room 3. She unsealed the door and went in quickly. She saw him, in silent disappointment, with his pants already on and sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked up and smiled before standing up and approaching her.

"You're not feeling dizzy or anything?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I feel as good as new. You healed the wound perfectly! That _very_ nice dream I had while resting certainly helped me too," Kiba replied with a grin.

Sakura blushed slightly and handed him his jacket. "I met Tenten after eating lunch and she asked me to give this to you since she and Neji had to talk."

"Talk? Yeah right. I've no doubt they're screwing each other into oblivion right now," the Inuzuka said with a smirk while putting on his jacket.

"Anyway, since you're all healed up and good to go, let's head outside," Sakura said with a smile. Kiba nodded and followed her out the door. Once outside, Sakura faced him and advised him to be more careful in the future.

"Alright, then. I'll see you when I see you!" Sakura said cheerfully. In a blur of movement, she suddenly found herself enveloped by warmth, her slender body molded perfectly against a solid wall of muscle.

Kiba was hugging her.

She smelt him, a heavenly combination of an expensive men's fragrance, an earthy odor and a musky, masculine scent. She found herself closing her eyes and hugging him back, her arms finding their way onto the muscular planes of his broad back. 'There's that feeling again…' Sakura acknowledged in her mind.

The loss of warmth as Kiba pulled away caused a small pout to appear on her lips. "Thanks a lot, Sakura! I'll be going now. Take care, okay?" he said, apparently oblivious of the longing that he had incited in the medical-nin. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which made her blush uncontrollably, and then turned around to walk to the exit.

As if remembering something, he stopped abruptly, turned around and dashed back to her. "I know! Let's eat dinner later! My treat! Think of it as a sign of thanks. Don't you dare say no!" the dog-nin told her.

Sakura was stunned and didn't know how to respond. After a few moments, she merely nodded, coaxed by her inner self and Kiba's expectant look.

"Okay, then, it's settled! You get off at around five o'clock, right? Rest a little and let's meet at 7:00 PM at the lobby of _The Katana_, okay? You don't need to change. You already look gorgeous in what you have now. See ya later, babe!" Kiba gushed as he jogged out of the hospital.

She stared at his broad back for a few moments and proceeded to sit at her desk in a daze. Did she just agree to go on a date with one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors? 'No,' she thought, 'it's just for thanking me.' Sakura sensed a wave of guilt come over her as she thought of how she had practically _violated_ him not once, but _twice_. It was also at that time that she was able to put a name on what she had been feeling.

'It's longing, isn't it?' Inner Sakura voiced it out for her, more serious than she had ever thought her inner self was ever capable of being. 'You long for him. You _like_ him, right?'

"I… I suppose I do," Sakura muttered. "No. I _know_ I do," she corrected, her declaration firmer than the first. "And because I do, I can't keep him in the dark about what I've done. I'll tell him tonight, and if he hates me for it, I'd accept it… But I really do hope… that he doesn't…"


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. I do own the plot and any original characters contained within this piece.

Note: Originally published in adult-fanfiction and archiveofourown.

* * *

Sakura left the hospital at five o'clock sharp, which raised a few eyebrows from her fellow medical-nin. Sakura was usually one of the last to leave, leaving at a quarter past five at the earliest. She had wanted to go home first to freshen up a bit… and change her underwear. Sakura also decided to take a nap so that she would not look too tired or haggard. Unfortunately for her, the dread of the approaching confession claimed her attention, and this pushed her to constantly think of various scenarios on how she would do it. Much to her dismay, all of the said scenarios ended rather poorly, as each and every one ended with her having her heart broken.

She arrived at the lobby of _The Katana_, a local hotel, ten minutes ahead of time. She sat at one of the plush leather sofas and chose to entertain herself by scanning the various magazines neatly placed on the beautiful steel and glass table near her seat.

She came across the latest copy of _N_, a famous women's magazine that mainly featured the latest fashion trends for kunoichi and non-kunoichi alike. Occasionally, it also had photo spreads of attractive male ninja. Last month, it was the senbon-wielding hottie Shiranui Genma, who graced the pages of the magazine, inducing fantasies far and wide with his confident smirk and provocative poses. She flipped through this month's copy to see who this month's model was and promptly felt her jaw drop upon reaching page 31.

"Eh? Naruto!?" she exclaimed, earning a few disapproving glances from the hotel staff. She bowed at them, mumbling her apologies and proceeded to stare at the spread. She had known that the blond had a muscular body like Kiba's under that atrocious black and orange jumpsuit of his, but she never really thought much about it. Until now, that is. All the photos were positively orgasm-inducing. She felt her walls spasm at one particular shot where the handsome blond was seated, muscular legs apart, on a set of rocks with similar hue as the ones on Hokage Mountain. In it, he was clothed in nothing but a wider version of a Konoha hitai-ite laid across his crotch. The length of the cloth ran along the length of his manhood, its upper edge a bit low, allowing the reader to see the trail of blond hair from his navel to his pubes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the blond was _very _well-endowed because the silhouette of Naruto's cock was actually quite visible if you just looked hard enough. Flaccid, it was already around seven inches in length.

'Oh my, his dick just might rival Kiba's!' Inner Sakura exclaimed in lustful glee.

His skin appeared smooth and was a bit fairer than Kiba's. His sweat-soaked body glistened magnificently under the intense sunlight. His magnificent pecs, abs and arms looked absolutely tantalizing. His handsome face was serious, devoid of that silly grin he almost always had on. His hair was spiked in its usual, unruly way and his crystal-blue eyes stared intensely at the camera with a "Would you like me to give you the best fuck of your life?" look.

'Damn! It makes you wish you said yes to him when he asked you to be his girl all those years ago, eh?' Inner Sakura said, feeling faint from a massive nosebleed that had erupted because of the sexy hokage-to-be.

'Nope, I don't think so. I agree that he's positively god-like in more ways than one, but I think it would've been weird being friends and teammates for such a long time. He's sweet and all, but I just can't picture the two of us being more than just friends. Besides, he's got Hinata now, and I can see that the two of them are _deliriously_ happy. I can only imagine how satisfied the girl is with Naruto's endowment and his nearly infinite stamina. Even if you brainwashed me now into pursuing him now, I think you wouldn't want to risk facing a pissed off Hyūga heiress who could slice and dice you into a thousand pieces in the blink of an eye, right?' Inner Sakura had to nod at that.

Sakura continued to appreciate her handsome stud of a teammate's photo spread for a while, flipping through more drool-worthy pages until she reached the last page of the spread, page 41, which apparently featured a teaser picture of the next ninja to be featured in the magazine. She felt the magazine fall from her hands in incredulity.

In page 41 was a ninja in a pose similar to Naruto's. It also appeared to have been shot with the sun high up in the sky. However, instead of rocks on the background, it was sand. The hitai-ite was not of Konoha, but of Suna. The article was similarly positioned, allowing the reader to view the fiery trail of hair leading to the man's pubes. He was a bit leaner compared to Naruto and Kiba. He was also sweat-soaked, and his musculature was also very well-defined. His skin was rather pale, closer to Shino's in color, actually. His hair was a bit longer than it used to be all those years ago but it was still as fiery ever and was spiked all over. His aquamarine-colored eyes stared intensely at the camera; the black markings around his eyes had long since faded when his bijū was extracted from him…

'How the hell did they get Sabaku no Gaara to pose for them!?' Sakura mentally screamed in disbelief. 'Did they threaten to bomb his beloved Suna or something?' she added, recalling the Deidara incident six years ago.

'More importantly, when did he become so hot!?' Inner Sakura exclaimed now _very_ close to fainting from the persistent nosebleed. 'You'd better get a copy of this issue as well as the next one, girl…' she said before succumbing to blood loss and becoming temporarily incapacitated.

Sakura mentally assessed her finances and ascertained that she had more than enough to spare for the purchase. She mentally added the task to her "to do ASAP" list. Perhaps she could grab one after her dinner with Kiba… "Oh!" she burst out in remembrance. She must have spent much time fantasizing about the photo spreads. She glanced at her watch.

"Huh? It's a quarter past seven already?" Worry began to gnaw at Sakura's insides. Kiba was known to be rather brash and irresponsible at times, but one thing was certain: the dog-nin was _never_, late.

Scenarios began to play in Sakura's mind. 'Oh no! What if I didn't heal the femoral artery well enough and it caused some bleeding? Well, Kiba would've seen the hematoma and would have gone back to the hospital, right?' she tried to assure herself, 'But he could've acted all macho and dismissed it as nothing, too! Argh! Maybe I should check on him. I know where he lives, anyway.' The medical-nin was now pacing back and forth in the lobby, her brows knotted in worry.

Her watch ticked to 7:16 PM. "That's it!" she exploded, unable to keep her cool. She placed the copy of _N_ that she had been reading, or more appropriately, _drooling_ _over_, on the sofa and rushed outside _The Katana_. With chakra-boosted speed, she rushed towards Kiba's apartment, jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

She arrived at Kiba's apartment only a few minutes after leaving the hotel. She attempted to knock on the door, only to find it ajar. Looking inside and finding no trace of Akamaru, Sakura's mind started to assess the situation. 'Maybe he was attacked and he left this place to go to a more suitable spot to fight his opponent. No ninja in his right mind would leave his door open! However, I might have to check the place to see if he _is_ still here but is injured,' she thought. She took a kunai from her weapons pouch. She would have preferred a chakra scalpel, but a chakra spike may alert the enemy if s/he was still _inside_ the apartment. She moved quickly but stealthily across the expanse of the room. Noting the dim light in what she supposed was the bedroom, she made her way there. Finding the door also ajar, she took a deep breath and prepared herself just outside the room. With blinding speed, she pushed the door open and scanned the room quickly, assessing the situation. Her eyes widened and she gasped, the kunai dropped from her hand, making a dull sound as it hit the carpeted floor.

Sitting in the middle of a large, comfortable-looking bed, displaying flexibility she would never have thought he had, was the sexy dog-nin himself, apparently unharmed… and absolutely naked and definitely aroused, as established by the thirteen-inch pillar of solid man-meat nestled erotically within the confines of the owner's own mouth, his pre-cum and saliva staining his massive organ as well as the oval globes below, making the said "assets" glisten magnificently under the brilliance of the moon. His impossibly black eyes were focused intensely on his crotch as he continued to suck mercilessly at his member.

Sakura was frozen in place and sporting the most intense blush she had ever experienced. She looked back and forth between his handsome face and his glorious member, gulping. Kiba, apparently driven by her lack of action, stopped sucking himself, got up from the bed and walked towards her. She was shaking a little now, staring at his drooling ramrod which bobbed a little as his tall form walked closer and closer still. Her breath hitched when he came close to her, so close that she could feel not only the intense heat that radiated from his body, but also his desire for her and the intent to do something about it. Unexpectedly, he passed her and went _behind_ her. She felt a small movement of air and a soft click.

Kiba had just locked the door.

Sakura gasped and mewled as the well-endowed ninja embraced her from behind, his arms across her flat belly, his nose buried in her hair, her back flush against his muscular chest and his hard member in pulsing insistently against her lower back. He took a deep breath and let out a deep growl, savoring her scent. His hands began to caress the planes of her abdomen, the left one traveling up to caress her left breast and the other settling between her thighs. Kiba kneaded her left breast, the nipple hardening almost instantly under his ministrations. His right hand, meanwhile, rubbed her sex through her jeans earning delicious whimpers from the pink-haired medical-nin, all the while rubbing his massive cock against her ass and back. "Do you like my way of expressing thanks, Sakura?" the dog-nin huskily whispered against her right ear, his breath causing more tingling across her already quivering body.

Sakura was becoming putty beneath his hands. Her mind couldn't focus because of too many things happening to her body! Just before she lost it, she mustered every ounce of control and strength she had and broke free from him, spinning abruptly to face him. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Kiba's lust-filled form, his body ready to deliver infinite pleasure to whoever was willing to receive it.

Kiba lunged at her, embracing her and kissing her passionately in the lips, and then sliding down and licking her neck. In a few moments, Sakura found herself on her back on his bed, his massive erection poking at her as he hovered above her, caressing every surface he could touch. His lips met hers once more, their tongues entering a battle for supremacy. Once again, she gathered her control and pushed him a little, her hands on his broad and sweaty chest.

"Wait, Kiba…" she said, breathless. The brown-haired hunk stared at her, unmoving, making it known that he was listening. "I… I have something to confess before we do this…" Sakura continued. Kiba remained still, his erection that was cradled between their bodies pulsing deliciously against her sex, distracting the kunoichi. "I don't want you to hate me and regret what will happen once you learn of this. You're so intent in pleasuring me as a way of thanks, but I haven't exactly been a saint, especially to you. I… I've _violated _you in more ways than one, Kiba… and I'm really sorry. When we were in the mission, I..."

"I know."

"…and I shouldn't have, but— What?" Sakura said, confused.

"I know that you saw me in the clearing jacking off a week ago and that you jerked me off earlier because you wanted to see me cum." Kiba clarified, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"H-how did you—" Sakura began, stuttering at the bluntness of his words.

"Remember that I'm a member of the best tracking team in Konoha, if not in all the countries, Sakura. I was able to track down Sasuke with my sense of smell six years ago, where even Kakashi-san's summons failed. My skills have improved still after that. What made you think I wouldn't sense a woman's arousal when she was just dozens of feet away?" the dog-nin explained. "You were able to watch me masturbate and you were able to jack me off earlier because I _allowed_ you to…"

Sakura was stunned. 'Because he _allowed_ it?' she thought. She felt a sliver of anger make its way into her emotions. 'All this time, I was racked with guilt and he _knew_?' she huffed mentally. But this anger was nothing compared to the curiosity that he had aroused in her. She moaned as he began to lick her throat and caress her nipples through her blouse once more.

"K-kiba," she began, stammering and blushing like crazy, the dog-nin looking at her once more and ceasing all activity, "w-why… why _did_ you allow me to do… you know…" She shuddered a bit as Kiba let out a brief, deep rumble of laughter. 'Damn! Even his laugh is enough to melt me,' she mentally cursed herself for being so easily affected by practically every little thing that he does.

"For someone claimed to be the brightest ninja of this generation, you're pretty dense," he replied. "I didn't only _allow_ you to, I _wanted_ you to… I _wanted_ you to see me jack off. I _wanted_ you to see me cum. I wanted you to… _violate_ me, as you have most formally put it. I _wanted _you to… because I wanted_ you_." Kiba slowly dragged his tongue across her skin, beginning from her cleavage, up her neck and ending near her left ear, which he nipped and licked playfully. "Because I _love_ you," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura was surprised by the tenderness in Kiba's voice when he said that, more so than by the message itself. Her mind spun and her stomach did flips as she digested the statement, and once she was done digesting, she felt herself explode in an unprecedented surge of passion.

Kiba was startled when Sakura flipped the two of them, so that the pink-haired kunoichi was now on top of him, straddling him and rubbing herself deliciously against his arousal. "Sa—" he started, but the kunoichi silenced him with a mind-blowing kiss. Their tongues lashed at the other, fencing for supremacy. After they could take no more, they separated, gasping for air. Sakura lifted her blouse over her head while the dog-nin began to work on the zipper of her pants. In a flash, Sakura was equally nude on top of her lover, her clothes thrown carelessly aside in the heat of passion. She was truly a goddess with her luscious curves and smooth, flawless skin. Her breasts were not as huge as her sensei's, but they were firm and perky. Kiba preferred breasts like these anyway, as he didn't like the idea of drowning in breasts.

"No foreplay, no handjobs, no cunnilingus nor blowjobs, understood? I've rubbed and fingered my pussy raw for far too long now!" Sakura said forcefully, her mind swimming in arousal. "Just hardcore fucking, and I want it now! I want all of you _now_!"

The dog-nin needed no reiteration. He lifted her effortlessly and positioned the head of his thirteen-inch pole against the threshold of her wet and waiting hole. Sakura gasped as the large and smooth head penetrated her entrance. To her dismay, Kiba maintained this position and did not lower her further.

"What the hell, Kiba!?" she shouted, trying to impale herself further upon his cock but his hands were steady and he proved too strong for her.

"Have you… Is this your…" the handsome Inuzuka began, speaking to her in ragged breaths.

'Oh, he's controlling himself because he thought it's my first time and that he might hurt me.' She smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness. "I'm certain that my hymen has been torn given our strenuous physical activity as ninja, Kiba, so you don't have to be too careful."

Kiba nodded and proceeded to lower her slowly onto his diamond-hard erection, savoring the sensation of her very tight and hot walls gripping his cock. Sakura was moaning loudly as she felt herself being stretched to her limits, Kiba's hot rod producing heavenly friction against her walls. Halfway through, she felt that she could wait no longer as Kiba was lowering her _too _slowly for her taste. Sakura, with her excellent chakra control, suddenly enhanced her strength and removed his supporting hands, making her fall the rest of the way hard and sheathing him fully in a split-second. Sakura shrieked in pleasure as Kiba threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh kami, S-sakura! You're so tight! You feel incredible!" exclaimed the dog-nin, feeling he would go insane from pleasure if he moved within her, yet also felt would die if he didn't.

"Ah! You're so big, Kiba! So thick! Oh kami, Kiba!" the pinkette shrieked. Sakura was amazed at how amazing Kiba felt inside her. His massive member filled her to the brim and stretched her deliciously. The pressure it applied to her walls brought her pleasure unlike any self-induced sensation she had ever felt, so intense she felt she could die on the spot and she would be okay with it.

After a few moments of hearing nothing but moans and incoherent words, Sakura felt her hunky lover's hands on hers, guiding them onto his broad chest. Breathless, he told her, "Ride me, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, extremely turned on by his words, and slowly lifted her hips away from his, the withdrawal of his cock causing a vacuum of need within her. The friction the action brought to both of them was heavenly, drawing moans from both parties. Smirking devilishly, Sakura brought her womanhood down with a crash upon his hips, causing the man to curse loudly and Sakura to shriek in ecstasy. She repeat this action again, eliciting similar responses; and then again, and again, until a steady rhythm was reached. His hands found their way on her hips as he began to thrust upwards, meeting her thrusts with equal, if not more power. Occasionally, she would push him in to the hilt and make circles with her hips. His hands shot up to her breasts and massaged them, the nipples hardening instantly under his touch. Sakura was lost in a haze of pleasure, the sensations brought below by his massive cock in her and those above by his hands pinching her nipples and massaging her. The heat pooling in her lower abdomen began to spike; she was close.

"Oh… Kiba, I'm… I'm…"

Kiba lifted his back from the bed so that both were now seated and facing each other. He pressed her breasts hard against his muscular chest and gave her a passionate kiss, their tongues combating one another once more. This sudden change in position altered the angle at which he was thrusting, making his cock hit against a different set of pleasure points within her. He picked up the pace, making short, hard, burst-like thrusts that sent Sakura moaning into his mouth. He placed his hand where their organs of pleasure met and gave her clit a pinch. That was the last straw for Sakura.

"Kiba! Ah!" Sakura screamed as she felt her insides convulse in a set of intense contractions. She could have sworn she saw heaven. This was, without a doubt, the best orgasm she had ever felt in her life. It felt very different as her canal convulsed and squeezed around Kiba's thirteen-inch intrusion. It was a _very_ welcome change, she thought, as she felt her climax recede. The tingling did not leave completely, though, as Kiba continued his thrusting.

The dog-nin groaned deeply as the pink-haired kunoichi's walls squeezed his member, attempting to milk him of his seed. Her juices flowed from within her, coating his pounding unit and dripping onto his balls and from there, onto the sheets below. 'Sorry babe,' he thought, 'but I ain't gonna give _that_ to you so quickly now that I've finally got you with me.'

Kiba laid her on the bed, still thrusting into her, albeit in a different pattern from before. The strokes became longer and slower. With every stroke, he pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside her, and entered with the same speed. Sakura, whose orgasm left her more sensitive, mewled in pleasure, grabbing onto the muscular planes of his back and crossing her ankles at his lower back. She laid back and simply accepted the impressive amount of pleasure that Kiba offered to her through his god-like body. Never once losing his rhythm, the dog-nin proceeded to suckle at her breasts like a starved infant, occasionally making popping noises and flicking the nipples with his tongue. When he felt like one breast had had enough treatment, he switched to the other, leaving the pink-haired medical-nin breathless and quivering. After some time, Sakura felt that all-too-familiar sensation of an approaching orgasm.

"More, Kiba! Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"What was that, Sakura? _More_?" Kiba said, punctuating the last word with a sharp, powerful thrust that made Sakura shriek before resuming the slow tempo that left the kunoichi whimpering with need.

"Fuck me harder, damn it! Harder!" she screamed, the heat pooling in her lower abdomen building to unbearable heights but lacking the trigger to explode.

She promptly gasped as her brown-haired speeded up and became more vicious with his thrusts. Her sweat-soaked breasts glided and rubbed against the muscles of Kiba's hard chest. The Inuzuka, once again, changed the angle of his entry so that his pubis would rub against her clit with every long, fast thrust. Sakura was now screaming her throat raw as the dog-nin brought her infinite pleasure with his body. He sucked hard at her neck, causing a red mark to form. Apparently unsatisfied with the mark, the sexy dog-nin proceeded to mark her in a different way. Adding more to the sensory assault, Sakura felt a sharp pain at the junction of her neck and her clavicle. Kiba had bitten her hard enough to draw some blood.

Sakura screamed loud as her vision exploded in an array of psychedelic colors. She subconsciously drew blood from Kiba as she scratched his back in pure, unadulterated ecstasy as her walls clenched and unclenched once more around Kiba's thick ramrod. More juices flowed from her love canal, adding to the present mess in the sheets. Kiba refused to slow down as he continued pumping into her, his pole of meat still infinitely hard.

Sakura continued to whimper and moan as Kiba went on sliding in and out of her weeping hole. She continued to feel small contractions as if her orgasm did not cease completely. 'Oh kami, I think I'm going to go crazy with pleasure!' she mentally exclaimed, not really knowing if she could take more of Kiba's gratifying assault.

As if trying to test if she would, the dog-nin changed positions yet again. Still thrusting into her, the handsome shinobi turned Sakura to her side while maintaining his position on top of her. He lifted one of her legs and allowed it to hook over one of his thighs, making Sakura assume a half-split of sorts while on her side. This position, along with the slight upwards curve of Kiba's dick, caused Sakura to experience a whole new sensation as Kiba's cock hit her insides in a deliciously different way. It was not long before Sakura was once again screaming under Kiba's exceptional pounding.

After a few minutes of thrusting into the medical-nin in the wild position, the dog-nin thrust his thirteen-inch cock all the way to the hilt, earning a shaky breath from his lover. With his cock fully sheathed within her, he proceeded to flip Sakura yet again, the delicious sensations of a massive pole of curved, hard meat twisting inside her canal eliciting gasps from the kunoichi. The Inuzuka leaned closer, pressing his hard, muscular body against her firm, curvaceous one. "On your knees, Sakura. Have you forgotten that I'm a dog-nin? Let's try to do this… doggy-style," Kiba whispered into her ear playfully, blowing into it afterwards. Sakura complied and mustered the strength to stabilize her jelly-like legs and arms. As soon as she was able to support her body with her arms and legs, she felt Kiba's large hands make their way onto the sides of her hips to hold her firmly. With no warning, he withdrew his hard tool swiftly, only to return a split-second later with equal fervor.

"Ah!" Sakura's sharp gasp mixed with the loud slap of Kiba's hips meeting her ass. Her arms collapsed and her face met the pillows with a thud. Her knees would have collapsed as well had Kiba's support not been present. She felt minute spasms deep within her after that particularly delicious thrust and she knew then that the next one would push her over the edge. Sure enough, when Kiba withdrew from her and thrust back in, the new position created by her upper body lying flat on the bed and the dog-nin's balls slapping over her clit caused the pink-haired kunoichi to scream and thrash as yet another extraordinary climax washed over her quivering form.

"Ah! Kiba! Oh kami, Kiba!" screamed the pink-haired woman, her knuckles turning white as she held tightly onto his soft, cream-colored sheets. This time, the dog-nin was immobile as her canal convulsed around his mammoth length, moaning as he savored the sensations his lover's beautiful body delivered to his own. Her juices coated his unit once more, the excess escaping her tunnel and flowing along the inner aspects of her already-sticky thighs. As her breath evened out, Sakura silently wondered just how many orgasms Kiba was planning to make her have.

After a while, Kiba resumed thrusting into his lover with long, slow strokes. "Oh, you feel incredible," the dog-nin passionately said as he leaned closer and kissed the space between her shoulder blades. The kisses traveled upwards, ending at the right side of her neck, which Kiba lustfully licked. "Kami, I love you, Sakura," he whispered. His left hand left Sakura's hip and snaked around her waist to reach its destination at the firm globe of his lover's right breast, all the while not losing his rhythm. He kneaded the globe with his palm, playing with the areola and hard nipple with the tips of his fingers, the movements earning purrs from the kunoichi.

With his left arm supporting Sakura's weight and massaging her right breast, Kiba's right hand also left her hip, gliding towards the center to her swollen bud. As his thrusts began to pick up speed, the dog-nin began playing with the sensitive bit of hardened flesh in his right hand, pinching and rubbing as his lover squirmed in labored breath. Her right hand shot up from the sheets to find their way on Kiba's brown hair. The pink-haired woman turned her face to the right so she could see a glimpse of Kiba's handsome face as he continued to deliver insane amounts of pleasure through his hard body.

Their gazes met in this somewhat uncomfortable position and they proceeded to kiss passionately. The kiss apparently refueled the tired Sakura as she began to meet his thrusts. With the Inuzuka's hands on her clit and right breast, his hard pecs and eight-pack abs against her back, his tongue inside her mouth and his massive thirteen-inch rod of flesh rubbing inside her, Sakura was not surprised to feel, for the fourth time this night, the familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm. Judging from her previous ones, she felt that this would be the most intense yet. She released his mouth and spoke, her statement coming out in fragments due to her well-endowed lover's insistent thrusting, "Kiba, I'm, ah, close… Uh! So close!"

"I… Me too, Sakura. Me too… I'll have to—" Kiba began, his thrusts becoming more frantic and rough.

"No! I want you to, ah, cum inside me!" his lover demanded.

The dog-nin was too lost in pleasure to argue. Sakura gave small cry as Kiba lifted her from the bed. In a display of strength, Kiba stood from the bed, still pumping into the medical-nin's curvaceous body, and walked towards a large, steel-framed mirror near at the corner of the room, near the windows. Kiba knelt in front of the mirror and continued ravishing Sakura's body. Sakura's gaze fell on the mirror and saw their undulating, sweat-soaked bodies. "Why—"

"I know a lot more about you, ah, than you, uh, know…" her brown-haired lover said in between grunts. "I know of, oh, your little, uh, fetish! Ah! I'm so close!"

"More, Kiba! Ah! More!" Sakura said as she used her knees as leverage to forcefully impale herself upon his massive erection over and over again. Knowing he would cum soon, Kiba picked up his pace until the speed and power of his thrusts were unfathomable. The power caused Sakura to bounce off his lap, her breasts moving as she did, as he pounded into her. Sakura matched him, bringing her hips down as fast as he brought his up, producing loud smacking noises. Sakura's left hand went on to massage the breast that yearned for attention, using her right one to stroke Kiba's muscular thigh.

"Ah, kami! I'm cumming, babe! Watch me cum inside you, Sakura!" Kiba roared as his body began to spasm, unparalleled bliss coursing from his loins to the tip of his massive column of flesh in a series of mind-blowing throbs. Simultaneously, he pulled her down so that he was buried deeply within her. Also, he pinched her clit and kneaded her breast, the sensory overload forcing Sakura over the edge as well.

Sakura shrieked because of the overwhelming sensations of her climax but forced her eyes open to look at the mirror at the spot where their bodies were joined. Just like in the woods, the moonlight allowed her to see every little detail. Kiba's massive pole of hard meat was buried within her quivering canal, but the position allowed the visualization of an inch or two of the underside of the organ's hilt. She watched in lustful wonder as she saw Kiba's bulbospongiosus begin to pulsate in a series of powerful contractions. It was intensely erotic as she saw Kiba's muscles pump his semen out of his body, at the same time feeling the pulsations of his enormous shaft within her and the hot, thick fluid that forcefully hit her cervix and fornices. He shot about a dozen times and the sheer volume of his cum was too much for her vagina to contain; some of the thick, white fluid seeped out, flowing onto the exposed portions of shaft, his balls, and dripping and staining the bedroom floor.

Once certain they had come down from their peaks, the dog-nin rotated Sakura so that she faced him. Sakura gasped a little as he was still, unsurprisingly, hard within her, and so the twisting motion stimulated her. Kiba's face held a smile that was different from his usual, toothy ones. This one was more serene and tender, and it made Sakura's stomach do cartwheels. He touched her face tenderly and kissed her the side of her mouth lightly, before pulling back and looking at her once again. "You… are so beautiful in so many ways, Sakura. You're the first one to ever make me feel this way," the dog-nin said.

Sakura blushed at his tenderness and sincerity. She lifted a hand and caressed his red tattoos, wondering what took her so long to give the lovable dog-nin a second look. She also wondered why she didn't figure out that he had feelings for her. As if on cue, her mind replayed some subtle details: when he took the brunt of an enemy's jutsu for her on several occasions; when he stayed to wait for her at the hospital, even when he had more pressing things on schedule, just to walk her home; when he insisted on treating her personally for her birthday; when he gave her back a pat when she cried after Sasuke returned to Konoha, the Uchiha beaten an inch from death by Itachi; when he held her hand and told her that the said Uchiha would be fine (and told her with a smirk that he'd still be an asshole, which brought a smile on her lips)…

A single tear ran from her viridian eyes. "Why? What's wrong?" Kiba asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"It must have been hard for you, comforting me as I cried for Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner. It would have spared you the heartache."

Kiba smiled again and kissed the tear away. "It's no problem, babe. What's important is that we have each other now. Well, it _would_ be nice to hear some affirmation…" the sexy jōnin trailed, obviously fishing for some words from Sakura.

Sakura giggled a little and said, "Don't worry. I'm very certain that I'm over Sasuke. In fact, I think I was over him a long time ago, even before he returned. Also, with what you, uh, _showed_ me today, I don't think I'll be looking at anyone else."

A confident smirk appeared on Kiba's lips. Getting compliments for his skills in the sack always boosted his somewhat inflated ego. "I'm curious though…" Sakura said, looking adorable in her askance. "How do you, uh, cum so much and so powerfully?" she finished, blushing at her words.

Kiba scratched his head a little. "I really don't know. Aside from a healthy diet, which I suppose all of us ninja have, I think it's in our clan's genes to cum so much… I suppose that gene thing applies for the size of my cock too. I was told by an elder that I had broken the record set by my grandfather for having the largest dick in the clan. His was a little less than twelve inches but was as thick as mine, if the reports were accurate. Since we have pretty big dicks, I suppose it's just natural that the muscles down there are exceptionally strong too, so our cumshots tend to be out of this world. It's said a normal guy could exercise those muscles, doing hundreds or even thousands of reps a day, and _still_ not be able to reach the ejaculatory power we have."

'Yup, "out of this world," all right,' Sakura mused.

"As for stamina," the brunet continued, "I learned that our clan members produce very small amounts, none in my case, of prolactin, you know, that thing that causes the refractory period, when we orgasm. Therefore, we Inuzuka men can stay hard even after ejaculating several times. It's quite cool, actually. I once had sex with a kunoichi for a week straight and— Well not really _straight_ because, as you know, we had to eat too and… Oops?" The dog-nin laughed nervously at his slip-up.

Sakura was now glaring at him, clearly not amused. Thinking quickly, he pushed his thirteen-inch cock deeper into his lover, earning a moan in response. "Don't worry, babe. From now on, this piece of meat is yours and yours alone. Well, _I_ can touch it from time to time, but I doubt I'll need to with _you_ around," he told her with a smirk.

With his still-hard cock buried within her, Kiba lifted Sakura, who crossed her ankles at his lower back, and walked towards the bed. Once her back came into contact with the ruffled sheets, Sakura sprang into action and, in a blur of movement, Kiba found himself lying on his bed and tied to the bedposts with chakra-enhanced chains. Sakura slowly crawled on top of him. "So you fucked her for a week, eh?" She gave his hard pecs a quick kiss before twirling her tongue around a dusky nipple. She ground her heated core against the length of his throbbing shaft.

"I guess we'll have to break that record, won't we?"

Fin


End file.
